


Глина

by leoriel



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Чародейка ушла, Джун осталась. Или нет?





	

— Не могу я их теперь бросить, — вздыхает в ответ на ее просьбу Рик. — Назначат вместо меня какого-нибудь мудака.   
— Правда?  
Джун знает множество языков и все они не подходят. Незачем говорить, когда нужно бежать.   
— Да они его живьем сожрут и не подавятся, а мне потом разгребать. Ты же помнишь, как Уоллер ебет мозги, когда не в духе?  
Джун помнит, как Аманда Уоллер вверх тормашками висела в воздухе со всеми своими секретами. Тогда Джун была Чародейкой, Чародейка была Джун и обещала отдать ей Флагга, когда все закончится.   
— Помню.  
— Ну и вот. Да и твоя работа в музее, скоро же открытие древнеегипетской выставки после реставрации?   
Она полюбила его за стремление запоминать мелочи, беречь каждую ее черточку, только археология Джун больше не нравится. Ее тошнит от запаха «древности», но каждый раз она пересиливает себя и спускается в реставрационную мастерскую, где ее ждут мертвые цари и царицы. После Чародейки их тлеющие тела кажутся ей невероятно юными и невероятно скучными.   
— Если останется время, сходим всей бандой. Или вдруг грабанет вас кто, всяко бывает. Катана хотела взглянуть на зал с самурайскими мечами.   
А Рик хотел бы, чтобы она подружилась с Катаной. Со всей «бандой», если начистоту. Они ведь спасли ей жизнь, так? Катана славная. Доктору Мун, знаменитой искательнице приключений, она бы понравилась. Ей раньше больше нравились девчонки — ловкие и бесстрашные.   
Именно поэтому притвориться не выйдет: доктор Мун умерла раньше, чем сердце Чародейки рассыпалось прахом. Джун — собранный из глины голем. От ее рук до сих пор пахнет сухой травой и мокрой глиной, неясно, почему Рик не воротит нос.  
Хотя Катана и тот Зубастый определенно что-то подозревают: иногда Джун ловит на себе их оценивающие взгляды и делает вид, что все в полном порядке. Все в порядке, верно?  
— Да блядь, — ругается Рик и спрашивает стоящую на звонке фотографию Уоллер. — Вот хуле тебе все время от меня надо?   
После разговора он добавляет еще пару матерных слов, быстро переодевается и на прощание чмокает ее в висок.  
Джун хочется кричать. 

***

Они действительно приходят в музей и лежа на полу за саркофагом среди осколков витрин, Джун думает о том, что должна быть им благодарна. Готэмская злодейка решила украсть египетский амулет. Только в нем давно нет ни капли магии, иначе Джун бы почувствовала, как чувствует проклятие на мече.   
«Я могла бы научить тебя магии», — далеким эхом звучит в голове голос Чародейки.   
— Ты в порядке?   
Джун вздрагивает: Катана подошла слишком близко. Душа ее мертвого мужа вьется вокруг лезвия темной змеей, ласкает лежащую на рукояти руку. Если бы Чародейка сдержала слово и отдала ей Рика Флэгга, это могло выглядеть так: вырванная из тела душа.  
«Там, где я правила, не было разницы между живым и мертвым. Все обещанное, я воздам. Ведь я вернула той сучке любовника и где же ее благодарность?»  
Ей хотелось бы убедить себя, что Чародейка была дурным сном.   
— Рик предупредил, что вы загляните.   
Катана облизывает палец и проводит пальцем по ее щеке.  
— У тебя грязь, вот здесь.   
Пальцы у нее в сырой глине. 

***

Пока музей спорит в судах с городом, кто должен возмещать убытки, их всех отправляют в длительный отпуск. Можно было бы отправиться в экспедицию, но Джун давно не манят раскопки. Археология — ложный идол, то, что похоронено, должно оставаться в земле.   
Рику обещали дать отпуск — ему дают отпуск, но дальние родичи Супермена объявляются на следующий же день, — поэтому Джун в одиночестве ходит по комнатам. Они недавно арендовали большой дом в пригороде, чтобы понять, стоит ли покупать такой себе.  
Рик хочет семью, собаку, пеленки, бутылочки, распашонки. Он с улыбкой рассказывает о свиданиях Дедшота с дочерью, на которых неизменно присутствуют. На прошлой неделе они все вместе ходили в кафе-мороженое.   
«Разве ты не должен за ним присматривать?» — спросила Джун. Ее он никогда не водил в кафе-мороженое, хотя, конечно, завидовать девочке-подростку с отцом-уголовником довольно глупо.   
Тем более, когда можешь сделать так, чтобы всех их не стало, одним щелчком пальцев. Или чтобы Рика не взяли ни нож, ни пули. Так это и начинается: помочь, защитить, уберечь от зла.   
Магия дается ей легко. Словно она не учится ей, а разминает затекшие мышцы, заставляет снова биться сердце.   
У Чародейки сухие и гладкие (не оставляющие отпечатков) пальцы. Ее имя вкусом пепла застывает на языке. Это приятно и немного страшно: чувствовать в себе ее силу.   
Джун любила Рика Флэгга. Он носил ее вверх по лестнице, закинув на плечо, целовал руки, ласкал в постели, пытался и все же не мог спасти. От него не пахло глиной и сухой травой, с ним Джун не чувствовала себя похороненной заживо женой фараона, приветствующей свое погребение. Все обещанное, я воздам.   
Чародейка больше не манифестуется в вещном мире: нет нужны, пока Джун здесь.  
Придет день, и правда откроется, но будет слишком поздно, чтобы кричать.


End file.
